Crashing With Abby
by blackandblueangel
Summary: Team Gibbs is in Jacksonville, Leslie is working a double shift, so Layla and Laina are staying with Abby. Oh the sugar high-d adventures they will have. Abby spends most of the time trying to get Laina to say her name.


**_Summary: Team Gibbs is in Jacksonville, Leslie is working a double shift, so Layla and Laina are staying with Abby. Oh the sugar high-d adventures they will have. Abby spends most of the time trying to get Laina to say her name._**

**_Spoiler: The Good Wives Club, but not much._**

**_Disclaimer: This is getting VERY old people…._**

Layla and Damien went straight to Layla's apartment after school because they had homework to do. They just started high school and found it to not be much different from middle school. They were together six out of nine classes a day. They had Algebra homework, but not much of it. It would probably have gone quicker if Layla wasn't babysitting Laina. The tot couldn't sit for more than a minute. Finally, they decided that trying doing their homework right now was useless and played with Laina. They had all weekend, anyway. Leslie was working a double shift at the restaurant; meaning little Marlaina would be staying with Kate and Layla that night. Damien picked Laina and spun them both around. Laina was laughing hysterically as they both fell to the floor. "Uh-oh!" Laina said.

Layla giggled. "Yep, uh-oh." She said, lifting the small child up so Damien could get up.

Damien stood up but couldn't walk straight. "Wow, very dizzy." He said plopping on the couch.

"No kidding, Genius." Layla said, patting him on his head with her free hand.

"Min nown." Laina giggled.

"Yep, Damien fall down." Layla confirmed. Their play was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hold that thought." Layla said, running to the door. She opened to find a familiar Goth standing in front of her. "Hey Abby." She greeted.

"Hey Layla, hi Laina." The cheerful Goth greeted back. "Pack a bag. Kate's in Jacksonville tonight and you and I are having a slumber party." She informed her as Layla let her in.

Layla nodded and then looked at Marlaina. "Is your apartment baby-proof? Leslie's working all night, so we have Laina tonight." She said.

"It'll be fine. I'm not sure when Kate'll be back, so pack for the weekend." Abby said, sitting next to Damien on the couch. "Hiya Damien, are you and Layla behaving?" she asked, jokingly.

"What makes you think we're misbehaving?" he asked.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Ella y Kate hablan mucho y terminan generalmente en qué problemas yo he causado." Layla said.

"Figuras."

"Hey hey, inglés por favor." Abby said. Layla laughed and passed Laina off to Abby, so she could pack up her stuff. Abby turned that baby so face standing on her lap, facing her. "Okay, Laina, can you say Abby?" Abby cooed.

"Bebe" Laina said.

"No, Abby." She tried again.

"Bebe" Laina repeated.

"Don't worry, Abby. She can say mommy and Kate, but I'm Min and Layla's Lala." Damien assured her.

Abby nodded. "She'll get there by tomorrow."

* * *

Abby, Layla, and Laina went shopping for junk food before heading to Abby's apartment. Layla had no school the next day, so they could stay up as long as they want. Layla walked into Abby's room to put hers and Laina's stuff in there. "So you really do sleep in a coffin!" Layla pointed out, excitedly as she came out of the room.

Abby smiled. "Yep. Wanna sleep init tonight?" she offered.

Layla nodded. "Hell no. I don't do small spaces." She said.

Abby laughed and picked Laina up from the floor. "Okay, Laina, say Abby." She tried again.

"Bebe." Laina said.

Abby sighed. "This will take time."

Layla laughed and plopped on the couch. "Give her time Abby, She's not even two yet." She said.

Abby put Laina on the couch next to Layla and went to find her phone. "We're ordering pizza tonight. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Mushroom and onion, I brought other food for Laina." Layla said.

Abby picked up her phone and ordered the pizza. Layla picked up the TV remote from off the coffee table and turned on the TV. She flipped through channels until she found something she liked: Law & Order. It was the middle of the episode. "Are you sure Laina should watch this stuff?" Abby asked, sitting next to the tot and passed Layla a pepsi.

Layla opened the can and nodded. "It's not like she understands the anything that's happening, anyway. Leslie watches it with Laina in the room, too." She replied.

"Bad!" Laina yelled, pointing at the TV when the defendant showed up on screen.

Layla and Abby laughed. "Yes, Laina, he's bad." Abby said before looking at Layla. "You were saying?"

Layla shrugged before taking another sip of her drink. "Can we go see a movie after we have pizza?" she asked.

"Something Laina can watch too." Abby said.

"The Incredibles looks good." Layla said.

"The cartoon movie about a family of super heroes?"

"That's the one." Layla smiled. Then someone knocked at the door and they knew it was their pizza. Layla's smile turned into a smirk. "Can I get it?" she asked.

Abby laughed, she knew that was Layla's I'm-about-to-cause-some-trouble look. "Are you about to try something Kate would kill you for?" She asked.

"That's usually how it works." Layla answered. Abby handed her money and let her have her fun.

Layla opened the door and a teenage boy, a couple years older than her, stood there with a large pizza in hand. "Hi, that's eight seventy-five." He said.

Layla gave him and a twenty dollar bill. "Hey Abby, we got another victim, he's cute too!" Layla announced as the pizza guy gave her her change.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Hmmm, what should we do with him?" Abby asked as she approached.

"Is there room in your oven?" Layla asked.

"Maybe."

"Uh, have a nice night." The boy said before racing away.

"Don't you want your tip?" Layla called after him, but he didn't come back. Layla and Abby couldn't help but laugh hysterically as Abby shut the door. Layla put the pizza on the table and opened it. "I couldn't resist." She said.

"What, haven't met your daily quota for trouble today?" Abby asked.

"Not even close." Layla answered, taking her piece of pizza to the couch to sit with Laina.

* * *

They decided against the movie, because it was Friday night and the theater would be crowded. Instead, Layla and Abby pigged out on chocolate and soda. Layla would give Laina a few pieces of chocolate every once in a while. Abby still tried to get her to say her name, but she was still "Bebe". Abby turned on her music and they all danced around. Layla turned the music up louder before picking up Laina and twirling around with her. The toddler laughed as Layla put her down. She had a dance routine of her own; most of it involved jumping. Abby was amused with her. Layla was not much of a dancer, but she seemed to be dancing to her own beat. Abby thought that this was better than going to a club. The girls all danced for about an hour before Abby's door opened. Abby saw two uniformed cops enter the apartment and turned off the music. "Hey you can't just come in!"

"We have gotten atleast fifteen reports of loud music coming from this apartment. Several tenants say they tried knocking on the door-" one of the officers said, before being cut off.

"We didn't hear anyone knock." Layla said.

"That's because the music was too loud, Little Girl." The other cops said.

Layla didn't take being called "Little Girl" very well. "Did you seriously just call-." She started to say, but Abby covered her mouth.

"We'll turn it down." Abby told them.

The officers nodded. "Keep it off or we'll have both of you arrested for disturbing the peace." One of them ordered.

"You can't tell-." Layla began, but as cut off again.

"Layla." Abby warned. The cops left and Abby closed and locked the door behind them. "We are not telling Kate about this." She said.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Because I'm supposed to be watching you, not getting you arrested."

Layla plopped onto the couch. "That would be an interesting conversation." She chatted excitedly. "Hey Kate, Layla and I kinda got arrested and because no one was there for Laina, she's kinda in the custody of Social Services. How's Jacksonville?" Layla mocked. "OhmyGod,'s!" she said, talking Abby's usual speed.

"Not funny!" Abby said, even though she was laughing. Abby picked up Laina and sat on the couch. "Say Abby." She tried, yet again.

"Bubee." She said.

"Well, she's getting closer." Abby said. She watched as Laina yawned. "We should set up her play pen."

Layla nodded and got up to retrieve it.

* * *

Laina was now asleep and Layla had another bright idea. She grabbed Abby's phone and a phone book. She found a number and began dialing. "Who are you calling?" Abby asked.

Layla held a finger up as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked. "Well, I'm Rebecca. I'm new and decided to get to know everyone in the DC area." She paused. "Really? So how old are you?" she asked. "Fifty-nine, wow that is old. Well, bye!" she hung up and began laughing. "That was fun." She yawned.

"Time for bed, kiddo." Abby said.

Layla nodded and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Leslie came for Laina the next morning. Layla chose to stay with Abby until Kate got home. As Layla and Leslie gathered Laina's stuff, Abby held Laina. "Okay Laina, say Abby." Abby tried one last time.

"Abubee." Laina said.

Abby smiled. "Close enough."

_**I'll try not to go a month between posts this time. This would have been up sooner, but my internet left for almost two weeks!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Ella y Kate hablan mucho y terminan generalmente en qué problemas yo he causado- Kate and Abby talk alot about the trouble I've caused.**_

**_Figuras- Figures._**


End file.
